User talk:ComebackShane
The Truthiness is strong with you, young Shane. -JesseLangham Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:51, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Truthifighter You're now an official truthifighter. --Paranoia 16:48, 4 August 2006 (PDT) We need We need a sysop in here. --Paranoia 21:34, 4 August 2006 (PDT) :In all honesty, idk if he's ever coming back. lol --Paranoia 17:34, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Moving pages back Howdy. The best way to move pages back is to go to , and if you see anything that's been moved stupidly, click "revert", and BAM! it's back where it belongs. Barring that, if a page has been moved multiple times, you can (and from checking the log I see you already know how) hit the "move" tag and put 'er where she belongs. Drop me a line if you need more Wiki-related advice. Cheers, Liberty 23:10, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Good day to you. Thank you for your continuous fight for truthiness. Now, can I be caught up on the sysop/wikimedia situation? : I try. Unfortunately, there is only 1 administrator, the site owner, who has been more or less absent since the sites inception. A few users are apparently trying to get into contact with him, to either allow more admins, or turn over control of the site to someone else. ComebackShane 16:38, 8 August 2006 (PDT) PS - Welcome to the fight for truthiness! Thank you. I also heard about some bozo claiming to be with the Wikimedia foundation. Is there any info on that? --TheSchwantz 16:54, 8 August 2006 (PDT) It was most-definately a pleasure, except for 98% of the time when I was frustrated with my slow modem. --TheSchwantz 21:17, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Image Help No prob, just helping out a fellow truhifighter XD --Paranoia 09:08, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Congratulation Congrats on the sysop position. We will keep truthiness safe. TRUTHIFIGHTERS!! XD --Paranoia 12:07, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Need Consult I was thinking about adding a diagram/picture to Vagina, but I don't want it to be too facty or seem like porn. I was thinking of getting one from Wikimedia, and maybe titling it "The Mythical Object" or something similar. What are your thoughts? --Paranoia 13:01, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :Yeah Wikimedia I'm sure is a good source; normally I'd suggest a Google Image Search, but I think that would probably turn up the wrong kinds of photos ;) Alternatively, it might be funny to use Paint to create an overly-simplified diagram, or sketch something that looks like a cave painting, and say something like "From the prehistoric times, legends have been passed down about this mythical object" ComebackShane 13:22, 9 August 2006 (PDT) ::I just majorly overhauled the article. Go take a look at it and add what you think is necessary. --Paranoia 13:24, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :::I like what you've done with it. Nice work :) ComebackShane 13:51, 9 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Just added the picture/drawing/diagram. --Paranoia 15:46, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :::::Not sure I'm entirely comfortable with the article as a whole, something about it just puts me off; it feels out of place somehow. Ah well, maybe I'm just too uptight. ComebackShane 00:50, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Stephen Colbert Bridge Are there any articles on it? I find it extremely notable to wikiality. :Not that I know of; a Google didn't reveal any details, so it sounds like you know more than the rest of us. Go for it, start the article, and spread your truthiness to the rest of us! Go forth, hero! ComebackShane 15:50, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Well, I did it. Not as great as some of my other truthy masterpieces, but it's still chock full of truthiness. --TheSchwantz 16:08, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Why? Why only a 1-day ban? --TheSchwantz 17:12, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :Mostly just to have time to get a consensus from the other sysops before I did a permanent ban - I don't want to set a precedent of infinite bans at any time. This way he gets one shot to clean up his act. If it happens again, banned for good. ComebackShane 18:20, 10 August 2006 (PDT) I imagine a 1-week ban would be much more effective. --TheSchwantz 18:24, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :Perhaps; I tend to like to err on the side of caution. Something of a warning shot off his bow, so to speak. I'll give him the broadsides if need be. ComebackShane 00:53, 11 August 2006 (PDT) Sorry I understand I tagged a few pages which shouldn't have been tagged. Sorry about that, I'll try taking a closer look from now on. --TheSchwantz 14:04, 11 August 2006 (PDT) :No worries, a Db tag is simply a signal that a page needs a closer looking at, and with those I just felt like they had some potential truthiness to them. I appriciate the time you took to go through and mark the one's you did. Makes things much easier for me. Though in the future, just add the tag to the article, you don't need to delete what's there. :-) Keep it up, though, great work! ComebackShane 14:49, 11 August 2006 (PDT) Bet you wish Colbert had left wikipedia alone? Yup. --Willy on Elephants (returns) 14:04, 16 August 2006 (PDT) Sorry. --Willy on Elephants 3 14:13, 16 August 2006 (PDT) Yeh I'm still here, but school's getting in the way. I'll be more active now that the first week's over and I can sortof relax. --Paranoia 18:28, 17 August 2006 (PDT)